


Beliebe in Sterek

by Ninshadow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Curious Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Tease, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Good Boyfriend Derek, Grinding, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Moaning, Rough Kissing, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Touchy-Feely, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: '“You know, this could count as kidnapping. I could call my dad, the sheriff, and have you locked up for the day.” Came the muffled voice of Stiles. Derek smiled at the bathroom door, if Stiles thought he was safe in there, he was wrong.Shaking his head at the teens antics, Derek chose to ignore Stiles, instead he started to get the clothes he specially ordered for today out of his backpack, not even bothering to go into a different room to change. It's not like Stiles hasn't seen him naked before, anyways. Derek then smiled fondly at the concert tickets he had ordered, gently placing them in his wallet. Today was going to be a good day, whether or not Stiles was coming willingly.'----Derek plans a surprise date for his boyfriend Stiles. Now he just has to get him to warm up to the idea.





	Beliebe in Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hopefully you enjoy! It's supposed to be funny!

Stiles woke up suddenly to a pillow smacking right into his face. Jumping up from shock, he looked around frantically. Stiles relaxed a little when he noticed Derek standing by the bedroom door, a wolfish grin on his face. He then remembered that he was angry, and why was he blushing, he should be causing Derek pain. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Stiles shot Derek a small glare, though with the pleasant smile Derek gave him in return, it had the effect of an angry kitten. 

“What was that for?” Stiles snapped, looking at his watch. “You do realise it's only 6 a.m. right? Even the sun hasn't had time to wake up properly.” Stiles yawned and stretched lazily to prove his point, only to be watched hungrily by Derek. 

“Whether or not the sun has woken up, we're going out today.” Derek replied. When Stiles made to protest, Derek added, “Your dad is going to be at work today, you don't have school. Anything else you'd like to add? Might as well get it out now before we leave.”

When Stiles started making a bunch of points of why they shouldn't leave the house, such as other werewolves trying to kill them, Derek ignored him and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Ten minutes later Derek came back into Stiles room, only to lift his brow at the teen questioningly. Stiles was still rambling, but got the point as Derek's look darkened. Stiles quickly got up, shoving past Derek to go into his bathroom for his morning routine. 

“You know, this could count as kidnapping. I could call my dad, the sheriff, and have you locked up for the day.” Came the muffled voice of Stiles. Derek smiled at the bathroom door, if Stiles thought he was safe in there, he was wrong. 

Shaking his head at the teens antics, Derek chose to ignore Stiles, instead he started to get the clothes he specially ordered for today out of his backpack, not even bothering to go into a different room to change. It's not like Stiles hasn't seen him naked before, anyways. Derek then smiled fondly at the concert tickets he had ordered, gently placing them in his wallet. Today was going to be a good day, whether or not Stiles was coming willingly. 

Eventually, Stiles came out of the bathroom, if it weren't for the fact that Stiles smelled like soap Derek wouldn't have even thought he cleaned up. His whole outfit looked almost the same as when he went in there, then again Stiles had a particular style, even if it looked like he just threw something on. Eyeing Stiles up and down, Derek offered him an appreciative smirk. Almost instantly Stiles’ face heated up, stumbling on his feet as he made his way to his bed. 

“About ready, then?” Derek asked, walking up behind Stiles as he was methodically packing items into his backpack. Derek gently tugged Stiles away from the bag, wrapping his arms around his waist as he drew Stiles flush against himself. Stiles let out a small yelp before barking out a laugh, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Turning around in Derek's arms, Stiles looked up at him through long lashes.   
“You realise I'd be ready a lot quicker if you'd let me pack my bag, right?”  
Even though he said that, Stiles made no move to get free from Derek. Smirking, Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him down until their lips were mere centimeters apart.   
“We could just stay here, you know. Hang out in my room all day… My dad won't be home till late, we could be as loud as we want.” 

Thoroughly tempted, Derek leaned in the rest of the way, brushing his lips lightly against Stiles’ eager ones. Chuckling against his lips, Derek quickly leaned away, feeling victorious as Stiles tried to follow, but couldn't quite reach. The pout that Derek received almost made him give in. Instead he gently grabbed Stiles’ wrist, holding his arm at a weird angle looking at his watch.   
“Nice try, but we're leaving in five minutes, whether or not you're packed. Don't even try to put it off, I'll just carry you out without your bag, then.”

Rubbing his elbow, still pouting, Stiles backed away from Derek, and resumed to orderly pack his bag.   
“You could have just looked at your phone for the time, grumpy wolf.” Stiles muttered while glaring at his belongings. 

“Yes, I could have. We're not going to be gone all weekend, do you really need all that?” Derek asked, eyeing the bag warily. 

“Yep.” Stiles retorted, popping the p.  
“You never know what you might need in an emergency, even if you're just gone for the day.” 

“Even that rope and pouch of…. Mountain Ash?” Derek questioned, poking Stiles’ side, making him jump again. 

“Would you quit doing that? As you well know, I'm dating a werewolf now, I consider these necessities.” Stiles said, finally zipping up his bag, checking around to make sure he didn't leave anything out.   
“Where are we going, anyways? You never said.” 

“That, is none of your concern.” Derek said, shrugging slightly. “Let's just say we're going on a date, alright?”

“Fine.” Stiles furrowed his brows in thought, “Could you at least tell me if it's in Beacon Hills? Seeing as it's only 6:45, not many places should be open.” 

Grabbing Stiles’ bag, Derek started heading out of the bedroom, intent on ignoring Stiles’ question. Because of Stiles’ dad being the sheriff, the teen was too intuitive for his own good. Derek knew if he even told him which city they were going to, he'd most likely figure out Derek's plans, thus ruining his surprise. 

Stiles was watching Derek closely as they made their way outside, keeping eerily quiet for the younger man. Suspicious, Derek decided being quiet back was his best answer, so he just threw Stiles’ bag in the back seat, then got into the driver's seat, starting the car. Stiles hopped in right after, nerves clearly showing as he fumbled with his seatbelt, only to have Derek reach over and buckle him securely in. 

“Thanks.” Stiles said sheepishly, giving Derek a small smile. Derek, not wanting to accidentally give anything away, turned on the radio as he started driving. The music definitely helped keep Stiles distracted, he even sang along to a few songs, much to Derek's surprise. ‘He must be trying really hard not to ask where we're going.’ Derek thought fondly, keeping an eye on Stiles as he drove. 

The drive lasted about seven hours, and for Derek it was the longest seven hours of his life. About an hour in, Stiles kept getting impatient, and wouldn't sit still until Derek threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth. Feeling bad almost at once, Derek made it a point to stop at nearly every rest stop they passed so Stiles could stretch his legs a bit. They even stopped at a fast food joint, so they could get a bite to eat, leaving Stiles thoroughly confused. He hastily ruled out all fancy eateries off the long list of possibilities in his head. 

It was starting to get dark, and they had just pulled into their last stop before Derek's destination. Stiles hopped out immediately, almost before Derek had finished parking. A look of bliss on his face as he stretched and breathed in the fresh air around them. Stiles turned to Derek, only to be met with a look of pure adoration, causing Stiles to blush furiously.

“You know, maybe we should go on trips more often, that's a good look for you.” Derek said, walking over to Stiles side of the car, backing him up till he bumped into the door, trapped between Derek and the car. 

Stiles visibly shivered, twisting his hands into Derek's hoodie, pulling him closer. “Well, if this was the point of our ‘trip’ we could have done this,” Stiles moved his hand, indicating the both of them, “anywhere. Not that I'm complaining.” He added hastily, the look Derek gave him clearly showing his lack of amusement. 

Quickly recovering, Stiles smiled devilishly up at Derek, resuming his trek of pulling him towards him once more. Nipping playfully at Derek's lips Stiles said sweetly, “You know, it's just us here, you could do whatever you want to me, and no one will disturb us.” 

Derek gave in, growling slightly he reconnected their lips, kissing Stiles roughly. Stiles smiled, and sunk into it immediately, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. Gripping his hips, Derek lifted Stiles up, settling them against the car, grinning as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek, bringing him closer against the teen. Derek wanted to give in completely, especially when Stiles ground his hips up, the friction causing Derek to let out a small moan against the teens lips. 

Liking the reaction, Stiles repeated the motion, earning himself another small gasp from Derek. Humming in contentment, Stiles didn't even hesitate when Derek ran his tongue across Stiles bottom lip, requesting entrance. Opening his mouth slightly, he let Derek in, his tongue and body completely being dominated by the werewolf.

Breathing heavily, Stiles nearly yelped when suddenly Derek's alarm went off.   
“Well, that was fun.” Derek said, laughing, as he backed up, dropping Stiles unceremoniously to the ground. 

“What? No, we're not done!” Stiles protested, standing up and brushing the dirt from his pants. “We were having fun!” 

“We were, but if we don't want to be late we have to go.” Derek said, sighing. After a look from Stiles, Derek quickly stuffed his clawed hands in his pockets. The satisfactory grin shot his way, however, was enough to know that Stiles knew he was the only one that could make Derek lose control, causing him to wolf out sometimes unintentionally. Straightening his clothes, Derek went to get into the car again, only to be distracted by Stiles shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“I uh, well didn't actually get to use the restroom yet…” Stiles started, looking down awkwardly. 

“Just go, Stiles, but hurry.” Derek said, rolling his eyes, turning to his car.

“Oh thank God,” Stiles said, as he ran towards the restrooms. 

Chuckling, Derek got into the car once more, turning on the music as he waited. After a moment's thought, Derek put in the Justin Bieber CD, that he had stashed in his glove box that morning. As soon as the song ‘baby’ started playing, Stiles plopped down in the passenger seat. Derek tensed up a little, afraid of the reaction he'd get, but Stiles just glanced at the CD player for a brief second, then took his phone out, ignoring the music completely. Letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, Derek started driving again, speeding slightly so that they wouldn't be late. 

At long last they arrived at their destination, the excitement radiating off of Derek, making Stiles even more curious. Craning his neck to try to read the sign above them, Stiles’ vision suddenly went black. Reaching up to touch his face, Stiles found a piece of fabric around his head, effectively covering his eyes. 

“Uh, Derek? Is this really necessary? I mean I'm into some pretty kinky stuff, just not in public, you know?” Stiles said nervously, about to peel the blindfold off. 

Derek tsked and smacked Stiles’ hand away. “Leave it on, or you'll ruin the surprise. Now, we're getting rid of that flannel you're wearing… it'll be cold out, you're wearing the spare hoodie I brought. No arguments.” He added, while reaching over to Stiles and removing the offending garment. Derek didn't even try to hide the feral smile he had on his face, as he then got the hoodie he had hidden behind his seat, pulling it onto Stiles. It was a perfect fit. Excellent. 

Guiding Stiles up to the ticket booth proved to be a challenge. Even when he could see, the poor teen had two left feet, now it seemed like he didn't even know which direction was up. Derek kept a steady hand on Stiles’ shoulder, guiding him through the crowd and up to the ticket booth. After a brief word with the gate guard, the two made their way into an even larger herd of people. 

Feeling bodies all around him, Stiles pressed himself into Derek, the dark making him claustrophobic. The noise of the crowd was deafening, and still Stiles had no idea where they were, except outside, surrounded by people. He could feel Derek smile against his neck, clearly happy with the current situation, it was especially telling with the bulge pressing into his lower back.   
“Derek, can I please see now? We're staying here for whatever we're doing tonight, correct?”

If it weren't for his werewolf hearing, Stiles’ voice would have been lost in the crowd. In reply to the teen’s question, Derek pressed himself against Stiles, enjoying the close atmosphere. Leaning down, he nibbled Stiles’ ear, satisfied by the gasp he received.   
“Just a few more minutes, surely this isn't too bad, right?” Derek asked, his hot breath tickling Stiles’ neck, making him squirm against him. 

“If your goal was to get me extremely turned on while being surrounded by people, well done.” Stiles said sarcastically, trying his hardest to remain still and look unaffected. It wasn't convincing either of them. 

Suddenly, the lights surrounding them dimmed, not that Stiles could see it. When the crowd got louder, cheering and clapping, Derek finally removed his blindfold. Even with it being dim, it took Stiles a few seconds to get used to the lighting. Looking around, it seemed like they were at some sort of concert, they were in a great spot, near the front of the stage. There was no one on stage yet, but after a few more minutes of the crowd buzzing with excitement, including Derek, loud music began playing from around the stage. 

Tensing up, Stiles looked at Derek, his face full of disbelief.   
“Justin Bieber? You brought me to a Justin Bieber concert?!” Stiles asked incredulously. 

“Just enjoy the concert, Stiles, I heard teens loved Justin.” Derek replied, as if it was fact, and Stiles was being the odd one. 

“Teen girls, yes. Do I look like a girl to you? Wait, don't answer that, actually.” Stiles rambled on, looking back at Derek to see if he was wearing his heart stopping smirk. 

Instead, Derek was staring up at the stage, his eyes wide in awe. Following his gaze, Stiles realised Justin Bieber was on stage now, singing one of the songs he could vaguely remember was playing in the car on the drive there. Then it clicked. Derek must have been a huge Justin Bieber fan. Looking at Derek in amusement, Stiles finally noticed his shirt. On the front of Derek's shirt just happened to be Justin's face. His jaw dropped as he started at Derek. 

Finally taking his eyes off the stage, Derek felt the pull from Stiles staring at him. Looking towards him in confusion, Stiles indicated to the shirt he was wearing. Derek smiled sheepishly, and shrugged.   
Leaning down, he whispered, “I saw you dancing to the music in the car, I'd bet you're just as excited as I am to be here. Now quit staring at me and watch the concert.”   
When it looked like Stiles was going to protest, Derek gently tugged at Stiles’ shirt, causing Stiles to look down at it. Almost instantly his face turned red with embarrassment. 

“What the hell man! You told me it'd be cold out, why did I believe that?” Shaking his head and glaring at Derek, he noticed Derek's eyes dark with lust.   
“No, no, no. There's no way you're getting turned on just from seeing me in a Justin Bieber hoodie, seriously Derek?” 

Derek drew Stiles to himself and kissed him soundly, making Stiles moan into his mouth. Pulling Stiles up against himself, Derek turned him around and forced Stiles to watch the rest of the concert. Stiles complied, but only because of the promise of what Derek was going to do to him once they got to their hotel later that night. 

Needless to say, while it wasn't really his thing, it turned out to be the best concert Stiles has ever been to. The happiness that radiated off of Derek, while he sang along to his favorite songs, made Stiles realise he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the twist alright?


End file.
